Orokana chīsana dōwa
by mitsuki1313
Summary: sasuoc sasuren Ren was walking through the forest eating cookies and going to God knows where and was suddenly run into by a blue bunny running away from his fan-bunnies. What will happen between these two? I don't know. random oneshot!


Orokana chīsana dōwa

IMPORTANT STUFF TO KNOW!

This is a romance/parody/humor fic

Pairing: SasuRen(OC)

Summary: Ren was walking through the forest eating cookies and going to God knows where and was suddenly run into by a blue bunny running away from his fan-bunnies. What will happen between these two? I don't know.

Warnings: bunny love, humanoids(you know humans who have animal ears and tails and can turn into said animal), randomness, Sakura/Ino bashing (mostly Sakura), smut(OMG)

Disclaimer: I don't own squat TT^TT except Ren XD

"talking"

_'thinking'_

"BUNNY SPEECH"

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠ = different adventure

""people talking at the same time""

AN- EMO-BUNNY! There are three different forms:

Animal form-all animal

Humanoid form-human body with animal ears and tail

Human form-all human

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤A Stupid Little Fairytale .¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

Once upon a time there was a 12-year old girl named Ren who had dark brunette hair and crystalline cerulean eyes.

One day she was walking through the forest…why was there a forest around her home area? She lived in a small neighborhood in Pennsylvania! Aw jeez whatever! Anyway…she was walking through the forest eating Reeses chocolate cookies( chocolate cookies with peanut butter chips)

"Why am I walking through a forest again?(munch munch) hmmm nothing good must have been on TV." She concluded.

Suddenly there was a rustling in some bushes.

"The hell?"

Could it be the wind?

Or a bug?

Or…WHINNIE THE POOH?

WHAM!

"OW!" Ren screamed falling on her butt.

"Damn it! That fucking hurt, you stupid girl!"

…What the?

She looked up from the ground to see a blue bunny.

No, not the ice cream, dumbass. An actual bunny with blue and white fur.

"…OH MY GOSH A BUNNY!"

The bunny blushed…if that's even possible. This girl was weird, but she didn't look like a fan girl.

Suddenly Ren grabbed the rabbit and held it to her chest.

"You're so cute!" she giggled. Don't blame her, it's the sugar.

"I'm not cute!" The bunny glared.

"…Emo-Bunny."

"WHAT? My name is NOT EMO-BUNNY! ITS SASUKE, OF THE UCHIHA BREED: KNOWN THROUGH OUT THIS ENTIRE FOREST." Sasuke seethed.

"…my name's Ren…of the Roax family..known through out…a very small percent of my high school Nice to meet you, Sasuke." She said smiling cutely at the blue bunny making him blush a bit.

He sighed. "look…Ren was it? I need you to-"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"HIDE ME!" Sasuke screeched looking horrified.

Ren looked at him totally confused. "Huh?"

Sasuke hopped onto the brunette's lap and looked straight into her eyes.

"Hide. Me. From. Those. MONSTERS!" he hissed.

"OH right! Okay!" She picked Sasuke up and put him into her basket that held her precious cookies and stood up completely still as the 'sasuke-kun' squeals became louder.

Then…

""SASUKE-KUN!""

Out of the bushes came two female bunnies. One pink bunny. One bleach blonde bunny. They stared at her. She stared at them.

POOF!

A big puff of smoke surrounded the bunnies and when it was gone two girls were in their place.

The pink bunny was replaced with a girl her age about an inch taller than her, pink hair…weird, green eyes, pink bunny ears and tail, she wore a red Chinese dress with green knee high tights.

The other bunny…girl…person was three inches taller…why was she so damn short?...bleach blonde hair, faded dark blue eyes, bleached ears and tail, she wore some two piece purple slut outfit with arm warmers.

"Hey human!"

"Have you seen a guy?"

"A super hot guy?

"He's a rabbit like us!"

"But blue!

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke-kun!"

"And he will be my mate one day!"

"NO MINE!"

Oh my god. It was the fan girls from hell.

"I saw a guy JUST like that going that way!" Ren replied enthusiastically pointing the opposite way she was walking to.

"KYAAAAA! SASUKE-KUN!" They ran after the bunny boy that was not in that direction.

…silence…

"I can see why you hide from them, they looked as if they were ready to rape you once they found you." Ren stated to her basket.

"I already have nightmares of those two, I don't need anymore." Sasuke said hoping out of the basket.

POOF!

After Ren stopped choking on the puffs of smoke to see Sasuke in his humanoid form.

Sasuke's hair was spiked in the back and his bangs drooped down wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the fan crest on the back, and white arm warmers along with white shorts.

"Turn back into a bunny. You were cuter then." Ren stated bluntly.

Sasuke sweat dropped and was a bit confused. Usually when girls saw him in his humanoid or human form they would have hearts in their eyes and start to release pheromones, which usually smelled like sour milk or rotting fruit. But this girl…was weird…a good kind of weird…but weird none-the-less.

"Hn. Whatever, see ya." He said walking away, ruffling his hair to get the cookie crumbs out.

"Nyuuuuuuuuu!(no!)" Ren squealed and went air born to glomp the Emo-bunny.

"H-Hey! Let go of me!" Sasuke blushed.

"I'll get bored without company! Please don't go!" Ren thought she was giving a puppy pout but it was actually a please-don't-rape-me face. Two completely different faces, but they worked wonders no doubt.

Sasuke's face was all red.

"Where are we going." He sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" the brunette cheered, excited that she found a new friend.

During that day Ren remembered she had a secret safe house within the woods and that was were she was going. Then Sasuke scolded her for being careless and stupid

After that…interesting introductions they had many adventures together:

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

"Emo-Bunny look! A birdie!" Ren chirped as she ran over to Sasuke with a baby bird in her hands.

"Hn."

"Where do you think the mother is?"

"Don't know."

"Help me look for her!"

"No."

"Wha? Why?"

"I don't want to."

"B-But the birdie!"

"Who cares about the bird?" Sasuke was getting annoyed.

"I do!"

"Well, I don't!"

Everything froze.

"(DRAMATIC GASP!) Sasuke!" Ren gasped in the tone like when spongebob gasped at squidward when the squid said he didn't care about the customer in that krusty krab pizza episode.

Then suddenly…

A HUGE BIRD-ZILLA CAME OUT OF THE BUSHES!

"SWAAAK!"

Ren and Sasuke nearly pissed their pants.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"WHAT KIND OF FOREST IS THIS?"

While they were running Sasuke looked between the big bird than the little bird.

Big bird. Little bird. Big bird. Little bird. Big bird. Little bird.

He stopped running and with super lightning he grabbed the little bird from Ren's hand and threw it at the big bird.

"BIRDIE!" Ren cried.

"Shut up and hide!" Sasuke demanded, dragging her into some bushes.

They peeked through the bushes to see the birds cuddling and chirping

"Cheep Cheep Cheep!"

"SKWAAAK!"

The Mother and son reunited and flew away into the sun-set.

Ren and Emo-Bunny were both stunned.

"This story is crack."

"Wasn't it breakfast time a minute ago?"

"Who cares let's go home."

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

"Dettebayo!"

Ren stared at the blue-eyed orange bunny.

He.

Was.

ADORABLE!

"What's your name sweetie?" Ren asked. Picking up the bunny.

"I'm Naruto! Dettebayo~!" Naruto smiled.

…Ren picked up the bunny and ran all the way to her (safe) house. Sasuke was outside refilling the bird feeder with poison food pellets. Stupid birds, pooping all over the windows.

"Sasuke! Can I keep him?"

Sasuke stared at the orange bunny then glared at it.

"No."

Ren and Naruto's jaws dropped, completely dumbfounded.

"What? But-But why? He's adorable! And and-"

"And nothing! We're not bringing that DOBE to our house!"

Sasuke was homeless and Ren didn't like living alone so they decided to live together.

"B-But…it-to ngh…mnmmh…YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME, YOU…YOU YOU…YOU STUPID EMO-BUNNY!" Ren shouted through her baby tears.

"Dettebayo!" Naruto finished.

SLAM!

Then slammed the door in his face.

CLICK!

Then locked it.

"REN!" Sasuke shouted before pounding on the door.

"REN YOU IDIOT! LET ME OR ELSE I'LL-"

it took Sasuke four hours thirty-six minutes and fifty-five seconds to finally be able to get back inside…

by giving in.

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

…

…

…

"Ren."

"Nya?"

"What are we doing?"

"Umm…fishing."

"Uh-Huh…Why?"

"Because Naruto wanted to."

"Fishies, tebayo!"

"I see."

"…"

"…"

"…WHY THE HELL ARE WE GOING FISHING FOR HIM? WE'RE RABBITS! WE'RE FREAKING VEGITARIANS! AND YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE FISH GODDAMNIT!"

"SASUKE DON'T CUSS IN FRONT OF NARU-CHAN!"

"TEME!"

"Oh that's it, I'm off this crazy boat!"

"Sasuke wait! The lake is-"

SPLASH!

"…15 feet deep."

Sasuke emerges from the water and half-heartedly glares at Ren who's trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?"

"No Sasuke No NO! AH!"

SPLASH!

Yes. They all are idiots aren't they?

During the time they spent together…which we will never know how long because this is a one shot and the authoress is to lazy to write more plot…their friendship grew…(that was so cliché).

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

Sasuke was glaring at every male that was in eyesight for one reason and one reason only.

They were staring at Ren.

He couldn't really blame them she was wearing a purple lacey tank top that showed a bit of her cleavage, though she was obvious to it, white short shorts, and a black cape that she liked to wear whenever she left the house. Makes her feel like little red riding hood.

And now all these dick heads were staring at her like a piece of meat! She was his…erm…friend…oh screw it.

Sasuke decided to do something so foolish he may not come out of it alive.

Was it worth it?

…

Definitely.

He carefully got up from where he was sitting, walked up behind Ren then…kissed her.

?

All the fan boys gaped.

All the fan girls sobbed.

Sasuke was doing a happy dance in his head.

And Ren was too stunned to do anything…

Until Sasuke started groping her titts.

"SASUKE YOU PERVERTED BUNNY!" Ren screamed before running away back to the house.

Sasuke smirked at Ren's retreating form then glared at the boys who were staring at her. They all shrunk away in fear.

Sasuke may be a rabbit but he has the intimidation of a wolf.

~Things went on like that, but they finally became official…during Sasuke's heat~

"Sasuke I'm home!" Ren cheered, but noticed no body was there.

"Sasuke? Emo-Bunny? Where are you?"

She continued to search everywhere until she reached his bedroom.

"Sa-AH!" Ren yelped.

In the corner of the rabbit's bed was himself, but he was in his human form had nothing on but his black boxers and he was sweating and panting.

Ren's whole body was red.

"Ren…"

"W-What?" Ren stuttered.

"Come here."

"What? No-"

"Come here NOW Ren." Sasuke commanded. She jumped back then did as she was told. When she got close enough Sasuke grabbed her so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Ah!" Ren shrieked in surprise as Sasuke nuzzled her breasts.

"It's hot Ren…you're wearing too much." He said as he started to strip her clothing. She continued to speak incoherently until she was only in her matching purple lace bra and panties and her black thigh-highs.

She tried to cover herself with the bed sheets but Sasuke stopped her.

"Don't cover yourself, you're beautiful." He said holding her closer to him. They looked into each other's eyes and slowly but surely kissed.

But things started to heat up quickly.

Ren whimpered when Sasuke started to kissed and bite down her neck. He quickly made her stand on her knees as he placed open mouth kisses on and around her belly button.

Sasuke stroked her outside her underwear, teasing her until she started to quiver. Sasuke slipped his hand down inside her underwear, passing his finger back and forth between the lips of her cunt slowly.

"Wow," He said into her ear, caressing her clit with his thumb, making her eyes roll to the back of her head, a shaky moan escaping from her throat,

"You are so wet and I can feel you throbbing against my thumb. You must really want me, don't you, then again you make me so hard, I want to shove myself into you."

She made a soft little whine which made him smirk

.

"Uh…ngh AH!," Her response came out in a sigh of pleasure as Sasuke slid two fingers inside of her. Sasuke paced himself, the pace of his fingers varying from a torturously slow teasing fashion, his fingers barely brushing her G-spot, to a fast motion, hitting it full on. He relished every whimper and gasp he draw from her.

Ren could feel blood dripping down her wrist from digging her finger nails into the palm of her hand. Drawing his fingers out of her, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back down on his lap to grind against her. Tilting his head, he licked the blood from her wrist, moaning loudly when she grinded against him. Letting go of her wrists, Sasuke flung her down on the bed on her back so fast it stunned her.

Lying on his side next to her, he braced his hand on either side of her head, Sasuke used this opportunity to seize her lips with his, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Moaning, Ren cupped her hands to frame his face, tangling her fingers in his hair, kissing him back passionately. He moaned against her lips at the taste of her.

He carefully pulled her up to unclasp the hook to her bra, then pulling the straps off then tossing it carelessly to the floor. Kissing her roughly again, Sasuke squeezed one of her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Sasuke groaned, and bit her lower lip when he felt one of Ren's hands reach down to cup and stroke his erection. He could see why the little creatures of the forest took so well to her when she pet them, even on the outside of his boxers her hands felt incredible. Putting a hand on top of hers, Sasuke encouraged her, guiding her hand up the hem of his boxers. Akina obliged him by pulling down the fabric.

Sasuke rolled off of her so he could kick off his boxers. Rolling over onto her side, Ren blushed at Sasuke's naked body. Deciding that she did not want to be a selfish or boring lover, Ren hesitantly leaned down and flicked her tongue slowly over the head of Sasuke's cock, causing his breath to hitch in his throat and mutter a: "Oh my damn."

Sasuke fisted the sheets in a tight grip as Ren worked her tongue sensually along his cock, licking and swirling trying to remember what that perverted old toad talked to her about. "Ah shit," he hissed, squeezing his eyes tight shut. Her tongue felt better than her hands. Sasuke knew if he let her keep this up he wasn't going to last much longerand his control would snap and most likely hurt her.

Reaching down, Sasuke wrapped her long hair around his hand, pulling her back up to him. Growling lowly, he pressed his knee into her hip to flip her over onto her back. Ren spread her legs to accommodate Sasuke as he positioned himself on top of her.

Having found her sensitive pleasure spot earlier, Sasuke sank his teeth into her neck, sucking harshly as he pushed himself roughly inside of her. Ren screamed in pain beneath him, digging her fingernails into Sasuke's back as tears came to her eyes, "Ah, Sasuke…it-it hurts!" She looked so beautiful with that expression but he waited for her to adjust as he kissed her tears away.

When she writhed under him he took it as a sign to move, so Sasuke pulled out then slammed back inside her. His name rolling off her lips in a cry sounded amazing, and sexy. "You feel so good Ren, so tight" he growled, "how about you? Do you feel good?" he asked while moving in and out of her.

She nodded. Every whimper and moan he drew from her lips was synchronized with Sasuke's thrusts. Akina could tell Sasuke had been yearning for this for a long time. His body was beginning to shake, slowly losing control of it. His words were spoken in short, gasping breaths. They were both close.

Sasuke knew she was going to come shortly, he could her walls starting to clench around him. A few more thrusts should give him a nice loud scream.

"Sasuke!" Ren shrieked as the dam that was her release broke apart.

Wrapping an arm around the back of her neck, Sasuke clung to Ren, his cry of pleasure muffled as he buried his face into the crook of her neck as his climax rocked his body.

They laid there in the afterglow of their mating.

…now what?

"I love you, Ren." Sasuke confessed as he nuzzled their faces together.

Ren looked up at him in surprise then blushed and smiled.

"I-I love you too, Sasuke." She said as she fell into a deep sleep.

He smiled down at her. Oh well once she wakes up they'll have another round.

"REN-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME WHAT DID YOU DO TO REN-CHAN!"

"DOBE GET OUT OF MY ROOM! REN'S ASLEEP!"

"GYA! WHY ARE YOU TWO NAKED?"

"GET OUT YOU LITTLE IDIOT!"

"Zzzz"

And they lived happily ever after going at it like rabbits! XD

The End.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤A Stupid Little Fairytale .¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•

…what the fuck was I smoking when I wrote this?

REVIEW

NO FLAMMING


End file.
